didnapperfandomcom-20200214-history
Female Enemies
These are the girls you can capture in battle. They can be found throughout the game, some in hidden places. You have to tie up all the damsels in a battle in order to win. The following list is based off of v1.6. =Storyline enemies= Female Guard (Esther) Esther is the first damsel you encounter. She appears at the end of the Huston Village mission, and you fight her together with Leroy. Maid (Nataleigh) You meet the maid in the cellar of Castle Velis in v1.6. She has two male guards, but Carol will be in the fight too. Fire Mage The Fire Mage is one of the first mages you encounter in the game. You fight this enemy with Carol by your side in the Mage's Tower mission. After completing the Mage's Tower mission, she becomes one of the randomly generated, free roaming girls, the player can capture in the Lost Forest, Capturing Zone. Water Mage The Water Mage is one of the first mages you encounter in the game. You fight this enemy with Carol by your side in the Mage's Tower mission. After completing the Mage's Tower mission, she becomes one of the randomly generated, free roaming girls, the player can capture in the Lost Forest, Capturing Zone. Magic Teacher ] A magic teacher. You first encounter her inside of Mage's Tower. You fight her with Carol by your side in the Mage's Tower mission. Her name is unknown. Assistant Maka Master Hyranda's loyal assistant, encountered at the roof of Mage's Tower. She's also the 'first boss' of the game alongside Master Hyranda. Master Hyranda Master Hyranda is a powerful mage, encountered at the top of Mage's Tower. She's also the 'first boss' of the game alongside her assistant. Martial Artist One of the randomly generated, free roaming girls, the player can capture in the Lost Forest, Capturing Zone. Catgirl One of the randomly generated, free roaming girls, the player can capture in the Lost Forest, Capturing Zone. Foxgirl One of the randomly generated, free roaming girls, the player can capture in the Lost Forest, Capturing Zone. Archeologist They're pretty much weak but they're protected by Desert Guards. The players need to take out the Desert Guards first before they can catch the archeologists. Their hair and eyes vary somewhat, but otherwise they're all alike. They can be found in the Haab Desert area. Ranger A crossbow-wielding woman from the Ghiaccio Village mission. Her name is unknown. Royal Fighter A fierce fighter from the Ghiaccio Village mission. Pirate A pirate from the pirate mission. They are part of the Female Kidnapping Pirate Guild. Pirate Rookie ] A pirate from the pirate mission. They are part of the Female Kidnapping Pirate Guild. Captain A pirate from the pirate mission in v1.6. She is the leader of the Female Kidnapping Pirate Guild and the main antagonist of the mission. Her name is unknown. Kurui A pirate from the pirate mission in v1.6. She is part of the Female Kidnapping Pirate Guild. Cherisa It's not known if she is a Boss, but at the moment it's quite plausible! =Sidequest enemies= Blonde Beach Girl ] A damsel from the Beach Girl sidequest added in v1.6 CB3. The sidequest is a part of the Pirate Bay mission. Her name is unknown. Brunette Beach Girl ] A damsel from the Beach Girl sidequest added in v1.6 CB3. The sidequest is a part of the Pirate Bay mission. Redheaded Beach Girl ] A damsel from the Beach Girl sidequest added in v1.6 CB4. The sidequest is a part of the Pirate Bay mission. Her name is unknown. Bride You encounter this bride in the wedding bonus mission in v1.6. =Bonus enemies= Shopkeeper (Risette) ] A bonus damsel added in v1.6 CB4. After defeating her, she becomes a Personal Captive. Angel (Margit) A bonus damsel added in v1.6 CB4. After defeating her, she becomes a Personal Captive. Mermaid A bonus damsel added in v1.6 CB3. After defeating her, she becomes a Personal Captive. =Others= Carol After returning from the the Mage's Tower mission, you can have practice battles with Carol by speaking to her in the Lair. After defeating her, you can make her a Personal Captive. Athena After returning from the the Ghiaccio Village mission, if you rescued her during that mission, you can have practice battles with Athena by speaking to her in the Lair. After defeating her, you can make her a Personal Captive. Category:Characters Category:Content